


i'll never regret choosing to love you

by ilychuuya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Music, They love each other, violinist!Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilychuuya/pseuds/ilychuuya
Summary: Iwaizumi wouldn’t have admitted it to anyone ever, but in that moment and so many others, Oikawa looked beautiful.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	i'll never regret choosing to love you

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA happy birthday tee i love you so much, have this partially self indulgent iwaoi fic :DD it's loosely based off of the second movement of Korngold's Violin Concerto in D but not really BUT if you want to listen to what i was listening to while writing then you should!!! (side note i realised i'm always writing iwaoi um)

They were in a field. It was warm, and Oikawa’s cheeks were slightly pink. They were 12 again, back at home and comfortable. Oikawa’s hair—ever messy—reflected the sunlight, creating a sort of halo around him. Iwaizumi wouldn’t have admitted it to anyone ever, but in that moment and so many others, Oikawa looked  _ beautiful _ . Instead, Iwaizumi decided to throw a ball at his best friend’s face and urge him to play again. This was their routine, how they always were.

Memories flooded Iwaizumi’s vision as Oikawa, now on stage surrounded by an orchestra, started the piece. They were older now. Oikawa’s hair is still messy, making Iwaizumi let out a silent chuckle at the sight of his boyfriend. He wasn’t as afraid to admit it now; Oikawa is even more beautiful than he already was. The way the violin was balanced on his left shoulder, the way his hand curled around the bow—everything was perfect to Iwaizumi. And the music that filled the room? Iwaizumi could go on for  _ hours _ talking about it.

His touch was delicate and effortless, and his violin sang tales of love and warmth. There was something else in the music; to Iwaizumi it tasted of nostalgia, of hope. The movement radiated innocence. Something child-like, constantly in awe, always curious. Oikawa played with ease, his movements spontaneous and yet perfectly rehearsed. Oikawa was an adventurer, and Iwaizumi and the rest of the audience were being shown everything he was seeing. Iwaizumi could see flowers, leaves dancing in the wind, golden flecks of sunlight bouncing off blades of grass. Iwaizumi could see Oikawa’s eyes, brown like the earth, sparkling with light rivalling the sun’s. Iwaizumi could hear Oikawa’s laugh—a good, hearty laugh—echoing in his mind.

On the stage, Oikawa’s face was serene. His eyes were closed, his eyebrows relaxed, and his mouth tilting upwards just a little bit. He was in a world of his own, only breaking out of his trance to emphasise a note or a phrase. He looked like he was floating, his mind soaring far away, out of this hall, and dragging the audience along with him. He was (and Iwaizumi knew this well) deep in thought. 

Iwaizumi thought back to Oikawa and himself holding hands as they walked side by side down the street. It had been a long day, and they’d just stopped to get some bread from a convenience store. Oikawa had just performed at a gala concert, and Iwaizumi didn’t miss the opportunity to remind his new boyfriend how amazing he was. They were in highschool, and they’d both only recently realised how disgustingly in love they were with each other. Nothing much changed, apart from the fact that now Iwaizumi could cup Oikawa’s face in his hands and smile without having to pull away sheepishly afterwards. Also, they could hold hands while walking down the street, which was a major plus. 

Iwaizumi had realised then, at seventeen, that he always wanted to be around Oikawa. That he’d never leave his side, and that they’d always be together forever. He thought that it was stupid, to be thinking of something such as forever at that age, but isn’t that what all dumb kids do? Dumb kids who also happen to maybe, possibly, be just a little bit  _ in love _ with each other aren’t immune from using words they don’t fully understand.

Iwaizumi always had Oikawa. It was so easy to relax around him. Whether he was sitting in the corner of Oikawa’s room hearing him practise the same phrase on repeat or if he was in a huge hall like this one, Iwaizumi could always find comfort in hearing Oikawa. Even when he wasn’t playing, and they were just hanging out, he is content just being in the other’s presence. For as long as he could remember and as far into the future as he could picture, Oikawa was and will be by his side, so is it wrong for him to use the word forever? Back then––and even now––he didn’t think it was. At the time, Iwaizumi didn’t know the name for the strong feeling he had whenever he was with Oikawa. He'd gone through every possible answer: indigestion, anger, irritation, early stages of heart failure, everything. Once he realised it was none of those, there seemed to be only one answer.

Iwaizumi came to know that that’s what love is. Love came so naturally to the two of them. Everyone around him would speak of love like it’s this foreign concept that is so hard to find and so easy to lose, but Iwaizumi knew that he and Oikawa were different, and that he’ll always have Oikawa. He knows that he loves Oikawa, but when he was 17, he decided that he’ll always love Oikawa, and that he’ll always be there for him––even if they weren’t dating in the future. 

Tonight, as Oikawa wraps up the piece beautifully, Iwaizumi stares on with tears welling up in his eyes, the small velvet box resting in his pocket and only one thought circling through his mind, “I’ll never regret choosing to love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this uwu it's late and i;m kinda tired but again happy birthday tee!!! you mean the world to me <333
> 
> go yell at me on twitter (@ilytooru)


End file.
